sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha
Name: Samantha Fe *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Ascendant *'Weapon': Illusionist *'Element': Mind *'Family': n/a Samantha is an eerie illusionist from Ascendant. She seems to enjoy playing tricks on other people and is dubbed a 'mediocre illusionist and ass-kisser' by Oscar, an associate in her guild. Nonetheless, Oscar does not call her by her entire name but rather 'Sam', signifying he is somewhat fond of her in a sardonic way. She is also known to be dangerous, even by the standards of Kyle, the accomplished leader of Sovereign and an experienced fighter. Biography Samantha first appears in Season 1 Episode 3, The Guild Leader. She is a mysterious character; essentially, not much is know about her and she has been relatively reclusive in regards to her appearances throughout the first season. She is, however, an expert illusionist au contraire to Oscar's sharp remark as she was able to not only fool him and Belle, but Melissa in addition. In her first emergence in Sovereign, she takes on the form of Steven, the guild leader of Ascendant, to whom she has a strange infatuation with. Samantha makes her second debut in Season 1 Episode 6, Everything is Not What it Seems, when she disguises herself as Heidi, the priestess of Seraph in order to seemingly corner Melissa alone. There is some controversy surrounding her motivations to do this; according to Kyle, Ascendant is after Melissa for reasons unbeknownst to the viewers. During her fight against Kyle and Melissa, Samantha was mocking and jeering, suggesting her confidence in her abilities. She was determined to have 'fun' by messing around with the two Sovereign members. Samantha has the ability to 'shapeshift' into certain characters (her extensions and limitations on the number of shape shiftings she can perform is unknown, as well as the characters whom she can transform in to); in other words, perform an illusion. Previous to her attempt to assassinate Melissa, her eyes flashed red (her standard eye colour is magenta). It is unclear whether or not this is an effect from her cloning technique or if there is another underlying cause. Abilities Cloning: Samantha was able to create two deviating clones of herself during her battle against Kyle and Melissa. Whether or not each clone is restricted to a single ability or can perform every one is vague, and the drawbacks surrounding the abilities are unidentified. However, the clones are relatively easy to bring down. Teleport: A manifestation of a purple cyclonic materializes around Samantha's entire body when this ability is performed. Again, her limitations on this ability is unknown, but she has been shown using it several times in one battle, which entails that it is quick and efficient for short distances. Her final teleport away from the battle scene in Season 1, Episode 6 suggests that her teleport can possibly travel a distance farther than out of sight. Relationships Steven: Although they have never been seen together before except in the opening of every Sovereign episode Season 1, it is lightly implied that Samantha may have some sort of fascination with her guild leader. Trivia *Samantha's character design is based off Alice from the game Tales of Symphonia 2. Category:Characters